Our Happy Ending
by singingtree54
Summary: Emma and Regina are married. Regina magically had a baby named Remma. Henry doesn't live with his parents because he believes Regina is still evil. Emma and Regina's happy life takes a turn when Remma needs a kidney transplant.
1. Chapter 1

Regina smiled, "I can't believe she is going to be a year old today". Emma kissed her passionately, "I know baby, do you want another one?" "I am content with my life right know, maybe in the near future", said Regina. The two women heard crying from the next room. "I will go get her", said Emma.

Little Remma had Emma's face by had Regina's eyes and hair color. Regina unbuttoned her blouse so that she could breast feed her daughter. Emma gives Regina the baby. Emma loved watching Regina breast feed her child. "Why are you staring at me like that?" said Regina. "I am staring at you because I am deeply in love with you and our baby". Emma planted a kiss on Regina's and Remma's forehead.

Regina began sobbing because she wished Henry was home with her and Emma. "You are crying about Henry, right?" said Emma. "I miss spending time with him and I want him to know his sister," said Regina. "I saw him last week at Granny's and he treated me like a stranger, I tried to hug him but he pulled away", said Emma. "You do know that this is my entire fault, don't you? "said Regina. "No, it is not baby…. You and I tried telling him that you have changed and that you are not a bitch anymore," said Emma.

Regina was now burping little Remma. " Please don't swear in front of the baby", said Regina laughing. Emma said, "I am so glad I got you to laugh", said Emma. Regina holding Remma walked over to the drawer and pulled out a tiny wrapped present. "This is from me… I just wanted to say thank you for giving me Remma and that I love you so much" said Regina. Emma opened the present and it was a necklace with Remma's and Henry's birthstone. Emma said crying, "My two girls, I love it".

Emma took Remma and kissed her all over and then put her in her crib with her apple toy. Emma walked into the bedroom and saw that Regina was about to button up her blouse. Emma said," Don't do that, I still need to give you my present". Regina smiled and even though they had a millon things to do to get ready for the party still let Emma seduce her. Emma took her to the bed and started kissing Regina's nipples. Emma loved how her wife's breasts were large because she was breast feeding her child. Regina loved how her Emma stroked and sucked her nipples. Regina could feel her panties were getting wet. Emma knew this and started to unbutton Regina's pants when all of a sudden Remma started to cry.

Emma said, "Oh shit, I guess we will have to continue this tonight". Regina said, "You have a date Emma Mills". Regina went to the other room to pick up the baby and she thought how excited she was to celebrate Remma's birthday with Emma and Henry. Regina didn't want the day to end because she would have all of her family with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry has been living with Mary Margaret and David for two years. Henry has anger issues and hasn't been a happy child since before his gram gave him the "Once Upon a Time" book. Henry read about how his mother killed people and how she destroyed everyone's happiness in Storybrooke. Henry knew that someone so evil can't change. Henry can't get over how after the curse was broken how Emma felt sorry for Regina because she was alone in this world. Henry was supposed to have his happy ending with Emma. Regina took that away from him and he saw Regina as his enemy.

Mary Margaret said, "Henry, you do know that you have to go to your sister's party with us?" Henry was playing Wii with David. Henry said, "I am not going, I don't have a sister and I don't have parents… all I have are grandparents who love me". Mary Margaret taking Henry's face, "Henry Mills, you are going to go or I will take your Wii away for a year". Henry said, "I hate you too". Henry ran up to his room.

Mary Margaret and David were wrapping Remma's rocking horse while Henry was in his room. Mary Margaret said, "David, I don't know how to handle Henry… he gets so angry and breaks things in the house". David said shaking his head, "Archie said that he is making progress with Henry but I don't see it….. I think we should give him back to his parents". Mary Margaret cried, "We can't do that because he will run away again and we will never find him". "I remember how we had him move back with his parents when they first got married and he ran away to Boston and the only way we found him was because he was used Regina's credit card". Mary Margaret, "I don't want to think about that… we have to get dressed for our grandchild's party.

David was driving Mary Margaret and Henry to their daughter's mansion. "Henry, If I can forgive your mother then you can", said Mary Margaret. Henry said, "You are stupid for forgiving her… She killed your father". Mary Margaret said, "You have to forgive and forget...Do you know that she only uses her magic for the good now?" "I don't believe you, I need to see it with my own eyes!" said Henry. David said, "Just the other day, Pongo climbed a tree and couldn't get down and she used a spell to help him down". Henry wanted to believe his grandparents but he still doubted what they told them.

**At The Party**

Emma said, "Now Regina, when you see Henry don't smother him". "I won't", said Regina laughing. Ruby said, " The Charming's and Henry are here". Regina and Emma were both excited and nervous to see their son. Regina could tell how much Henry changed since the last time she saw him. Regina thought that he was no more her little boy that called her "mommy". Emma was about to hug Henry when Henry said, " I am too big for hugs but you can shake my hand Emma". Emma shook his hand and was in shock. Regina put out her hand and Henry gave her an evil look saying, " I never want you to touch me again" . Regina had tears coming down her face and couldn't believe how much he hated her.

David was holding Remma when Henry took a seat next to him. David said, " Do you want to hold your sister?" Henry said, "Sure". Henry didn't hate his sister and in fact he loved her. She looked so much like him. Henry played peekaboo with his sister. Henry was smiling and laughing at his sister. Regina and Emma saw this and they were happy to see Henry smiling again.

Emma and Regina helped open Remma's gifts and decided it was time for Remma to blow out the candles on her cake. Regina made a large cake this year to celebrate Remma's first birthday and Emma even helped out with it. Regina asked, "Can someone help me with the cake?" Mary Margaret said, "Henry will help you". Henry could have killed his gram but he obeyed.

Henry followed Regina into the kitchen. Regina said, "We really miss you around here and anytime you want to come home just let us know". Henry said, "I will never come home as long as your still living here". Regina felt sad and said, "So you wish I were dead?" Henry felt so angry that pushed his mother backwards into the cake and screamed "YES!". Emma was the first one to the scene with the baby in her arms. Henry started running out the door and Emma didn't run after him because she was holding the baby. The Charming's left the party early to make sure Henry was at home. Regina used a spell to clean up the mess and to clean herself up and ran up to her bedroom. Emma stayed downstairs with the baby until all of the guests left.

Mary Margaret called Emma to tell her that Henry locked himself into his bedroom. Emma was so glad that Henry didn't run away. Emma could hear crying from the kitchen steps. Emma held her sleeping baby and went into her bedroom. Emma found Regina lying on the bed with photos of Henry around her. Regina breast feed the baby while Emma put all of the photos of Henry away in the box. Emma put the baby in the crib and laid next to Regina. Emma started to kiss Regina's neck and started to unbutton her nightgown when Regina said, "I am not in the mood tonight" and buttoned her nightgown. She didn't tell her love that Henry wished she was dead. Regina knew she could never be happy without Henry in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

A Week Later

Mary Margaret couldn't find Henry in the house and he usually went to school with her. Mary Margaret started to call her daughter. The phone rang at the Mills resident. Emma answered the phone knowing it was her mom because of the caller id, "Hello, Mom… what's up?" "I think we have a problem. I can't find Henry and I think he ran away again", said Mary Margaret. Emma said, "I will drive around and look for him….Is it ok if you come and watch Remma?" "Where is Regina?" said Mary Margaret. "She is walking to work….. I hope I find Henry so I don't have to tell her that Henry is missing", said Emma.

Henry was a curious little boy. He decided before school started to go to the library to find a book to read. Henry was grounded for ruining his sister's party and he wasn't allowed to use any technology devices. Granny owned the library and allowed no one inside ever since Emma broke the curse. Henry was able to break the lock on the library door. Henry with his heavy bag over his shoulder didn't notice the lite candle on Granny's desk. Henry knocked the candle over. Henry started to look for a book when all of a sudden he smelt smoke and he noticed the fire. Henry screamed, "Granny!" There was no answer and he looked at his clock and knew that Granny was opening the diner. Henry couldn't get to the door because he would be severely burned by the huge fire. He prayed to God for a second chance in life and he promised he would fix his relationship with his parents.

Regina was about to cross the street when she smelt smoke coming from the library. She opened the door and she saw that the building was on fire. In the middle of the big ring of fire she saw her son. She couldn't lose him. Regina said a set of spells that were in a different language. All of a sudden a big gush of water came through the ceiling and the fire was put out.

Regina ran to her son. Henry, who was soaked, put his arms around his mother and started to kiss her face. "You have changed… I never met what I said about hating you….. I am so blessed to have you in my life", said Henry. Regina couldn't believe that her son was hugging her and kissing her. It has been many years since she felt his touch. Regina said crying, "I love you so much Henry".

Emma saw the smoke coming from the library and called the fire department. Emma ran to the scene and saw her wife and son hugging. Emma thought this was a dream. Emma said, "Thank God, you guys are alright… what happened?" Henry told Emma the story and how his mother was his hero. Emma put out her hand, "How about a handshake?" Henry said, "No.. I don't like handshakes or kisses.. I do like hugs though". Emma started crying and hugged her son. Henry and his mothers' went outside to wait for the fire department. Emma said, "Look at that bird in the sky?" Henry said, " What bird?" Emma then grabbed her son and he was smothered with kisses from both his mothers'. Henry said laughing, "I guess kisses are not so bad ..don't tell any girls at school".

Emma said to Regina, "How about we both take off work and take Henry to Granny's for lunch and then we can go spend time with Remma?" Regina said lovingly to her wife, "That sounds like an excellent day baby". Regina then kissed Emma. Regina asked, "Henry, are you ready to move back home?" Henry said without a second thought, "Yes!"

Henry walked ahead of Regina and Emma. Regina said, " I finally have my happy ending". Emma said, "I know" and kissed her forehead.

Henry told Granny that he would work to pay off the damage he did to the library. Granny decided to have Henry work an hour after school helping out at the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Weeks Later

Henry loved living with his two moms. They spoiled him but he was blessed. Just last week Remma took her first steps and she walked towards him.

Henry would be the first one up in the house. He would always carry his sister to his parents' room. Something was different today with his sister. He noticed that she had swollen arms and legs. "MOM! There is something wrong with Remma! Come Quick!" said Henry. Emma and Regina immediately ran to the bedroom. Emma picked up Remma and said, "Regina, you need to call 911 because her arms and legs are swollen and because she is wheezing". Regina quickly called 911 and then called Mary Margaret to have her take Henry to school.

Henry was sick to his stomach at school. He didn't want his sister to die. He was worried. He wanted to be with his parents during this critical time but he obeyed his parents and went to school. He stopped in his grandmother's room before he went to French. "Did you hear anything about my sister?" Henry said. Mary Margaret got up from her desk and said, " No, I will have the office call you to my room when I do hear something." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the head.

Emma hated waiting in a waiting room. Regina and Emma didn't know what was taking Dr. Whale so long in the emergency room. Regina was in shock. A million thoughts where going through her head. Regina said crying, "Emma, I don't know what I would do without my baby". Regina saying this broke Emma's heart. Emma said, " We need to think positive". "Come here, let me hold you", said Emma. Regina held on to Emma so tight. Regina buried her face into Emma's neck. "I just want to hold my baby". That did it, Emma started to cry. This was the first time that Regina ever saw Emma cry. The two sat in a large chair crying and holding each other.

Four Hours later 

Henry went to the hospital with his grandparents after school. Both of his mothers' looked so sad. Their eyes were puffy and they looked so sad. He started to form tears in his eyes when Dr. Whale entered the room. Emma ran to him. Dr. Whale said, " She is stable and you can see her in an hour but we found something wrong with Remma". Regina said, " What, doctor?" "Well, she will need a kidney transplant in the next month or so", said Dr. Whale. David said, "What will happen if she doesn't get a kidney by then?" Dr. Whale said, "She will die". A second after he said that Regina was out cold on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, are you ok?" said Henry. Regina awoke and was confused to where she was until she saw her son. Henry grabbed her hand and started to kiss it all over. Regina said, " I am ok, what happened?" Henry said, "Well, you passed out after Dr. Whale told you the news about Remma". Regina said, " I thought that was a dream". Henry said, "Don't worry mom, we will find a kidney for Remma".

There was a knock on the door. Emma was at the door holding Remma who was connected to a rolling IV machine. Emma said, "Gina, I brought you are a present". Regina sat up smiling, " I saw that you did my love". Regina motioned for Emma to give Remma to her. The baby looked very white and tired. Emma gently gave Regina the baby. Regina started to kiss her chubby face, her arms and her toes when Emma interrupted her by saying, "Baby, go easy on her… she is still sore from today". Henry said, " I am going to get going.. I am staying at nana's and pop pop's house tonight". He got up and kissed his mom and his sister. He also hugged his Ma. Henry said to them, "I will see you tomorrow". Emma shut the door so that they could have privacy. Regina was about to remove her hospital gown when Emma said, " Baby, you are not allowed to breast feed her until after see gets a kidney". Regina felt sad but everything was ok because she was holding her baby".

Emma said, " I have to tell you something Regina and I don't want you to pass out on me again". Regina said, "I won't". "Remma must stay at the hospital until she gets her kidney", Emma said. Regina started to have tears down her eyes and so did Emma, "This is not fair… we will have to take turns with working and watching her". Emma looked into her eyes, "that means that we will never see each other". Remma had fallen asleep on Regina's chest. Emma scooted towards her wife and her child on the bed and kissed Regina lightly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina and Emma have been taking turns watching Remma. Henry was a great help because he did many of the chores at home. Mary Margaret and David have been researching to see if they could find a match for Remma. Mary Margaret and David's test results came back negative and Regina and Emma are waiting back for their test results.

Three weeks later 

Emma was holding the baby and Regina was thinking of spells that she could use to cure her baby. Regina threw her book of spells on the floor. Regina said, "Emma, I am so frustrated, I can't find any spell that can help Remma". Emma said, "If there is one, you will find it because I have faith in you". The baby was 5 pounds thinner and was very white. Emma knew that if Regina's and her test turned out negative that their baby would die. Emma asked, " Did you ask Rumple to see if he has an spells to cure a person?" Regina said, " I did, he said that he his book of spells burnt up in the fire at his shop last year and that he doesn't remember any of them". Emma said, "Dam him!" Regina said, "Watch your language in front of the baby". That moment seemed like old times.

That Night

Remma was sleeping in her mother's arms when Dr. Whale came in. Dr. Whale said, "I am afraid that I have bad news, you and Emma are not a match". Regina was in shock. It was like the whole world stopped. Regina felt dead. She needed to feel alive again. Regina put the baby in the crib and ran to her car as fast as she could.

She rang the doorbell knowing that Emma locked the door at around 10. Emma answered it. Emma said, "Regina, what is wrong". Regina said, "Our baby is going to die… you and I are not a match". Emma screamed, "NO!" Regina said crying, "You will wake Henry!" Emma said, "Henry is sleeping over at Grace's house tonight… Jefferson took them to a movie". Regina said, " I need to feel alive again".

Regina gave Emma a passionate kiss. They made their way up to the bedroom. They both removed their clothes in a fast manner. Emma started to kiss Regina's nipples. She knew that she was sore in her breast because she was in pain from not breast feeding the baby. This was a different kind of lovemaking. They both cried during the whole experience. It wasn't because they were in pain but it was because they were sad.

Emma put her pussy on top of Regina's and started to trib. The last time they made love this way Remma was conceived because Emma's juices turned into sperm. Regina knew that the chances of her getting knocked up again were slim. When they both came together and both cried, Emma collapsed next to her wife. Emma said, "Do you know what would make tonight better than it already was?" Regina said, "What?" Emma said, "Going to see our baby girl". Regina and Emma showered together and went to the hospital.

Remma was sleeping. Regina looked at her and said, "Do you remember when you delivered our baby?". Emma said, "Yes, It was when we had a blizzard and we couldn't get to the hospital….I remember you kept calling me every name in the book…boy that was a long three hour labor". Regina smiled, "I'm sorry.. It was the third best moment of my life…. The first was being a mother to Henry and the second was falling in love with you". Emma put her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina said crying, "Thank you so much Emma for giving me our children". Emma said, "I wish I could go back in time and fix this". Regina said, "I know… I never thought I would see the day when any of my babies would die before me. That did it and Emma was crying and shouting, "DON"T SAY THAT REGINA!" Little Remma was awoken from her mom's yelling and started to cry. Regina and Emma both took turns that night holding their baby. When Emma awoke the next morning she prayed to God and asked for a miracle and thanked him for her blessings.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Whale told Emma and Regina that Remma would die very soon if they couldn't find a kidney. One day, Henry came into Remma's room and said to his mothers, "I want to be tested to see if my kidney matches Remma's". Regina and Emma looked at each other and they never considered getting Henry tested. Dr. Whale ran the test.

The Next Day

The Mills and the Charmings slept over in Remma's room. All of them have taken off work so that they could spend time with Remma. Dr. Whale came in and said, "I have good news! Henry is a match". Emma hugged Regina. Dr. Whale said, "We will have to do the surgery as soon as possible".

Regina was in Henry's room and Emma was in Remma's room. Both surgeries were scheduled for another hour and Regina wanted to talk to Henry.

"I am so proud of you", said Regina. "Thanks, mom", said Henry. Regina took his hand, "I know that you are scared and you don't have to do this if you don't want to". Henry said, "MA, I want to do this because I love my sister… I want to teach her so many things in life". Regina kissed his lips, "I love you so much….I can't believe you are growing up".

In the next room, Emma was holding her baby. Emma said to Remma, "You are going to feel better soon… when you feel better Mommy and I will take you to the park and spoil you rotten". Emma started to tickle Remma who started to laugh. Regina was watching from the door. Dr. Whale came in the room and said, "I will be taking both of your children down in 5 minutes". Regina hated this moment but she knew it was the only way that Remma would live. Emma gave Regina the baby. Remma knew her mother was upset and started to kiss and touch her face. Regina kissed the baby and said, "I will be here when you wake up". The Charmings said their goodbyes and went to the waiting room.

Regina and Emma watched both of their children get wheeled to the OR. It was a sad and both happy moment for the both of them. Mary Margaret both gave Regina and Emma a nerve pill so that they could relax and not feel nervous. Mary Margaret and David spent their time playing games on their iphones while Regina and Emma sat in the chapel and prayed to God.

Four hours later, Emma's pager went off and both of them went to the waiting room to await the doctor's news. Dr. Whale came out and said that both of their children were doing great and that Remma's body accepted the kidney.

Everyone hugged each other and kissed each other. Regina and Emma were going to be able to see their babies after they leave the recovery room.

Regina and Emma first stopped to see Henry. Henry was still out of it but he opened his eyes when he saw movement in the room. Emma kissed his head, "I am so proud of you". Henry said, "Mom, while I was under.. I think I met your father". Regina looked at him funny and said, "What?" Henry said, "He told me that it wasn't Remma's or my time to leave this earth and that he was watching us from heaven". Emma said, "You and Remma must have a guardian angel protecting you and it must be Grandpa Henry". Regina knew this was a sign that everything was going to be alright from here on out and that her and Emma would have their happy endings. Regina and Emma kissed Henry on the forehead and told him that they were going to check on Remma and that he could go back to sleep. Regina whispered and said, "I love you dad and thank you".

When Regina and Emma entered Remma's room, the baby was sleeping. They sat down on the sofa. Emma said, "She is not allowed to date until she is 16". Regina laughed, "How about 25?" Emma said, "Deal". Regina said, "I hope we like her husband or I am not letting her marry him" Emma laughed and kissed Regina on the lips. Both of the mothers watched their baby sleep and knew that they could start planning for the future.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Remma's and Henry's surgery. The Mills were enjoying a wonderful day at the park. Emma said, "Regina, I know she is going to say Ma first and not Mommy". Regina said, "We will see about that". Regina said, "Let's have a bet Emma… If she says my name first you have to do the laundry for a month". Emma said, "If she says my name first then you will have to make love to me every week for a month". Regina said, "Try to speak appropriately in front of our daughter". Regina was going to walk to Henry's school stop while Emma played with Remma on the playground equipment.

At the Bus Stop

Regina said, "So how was school?" Henry said, "It was good.. Mom I am going to the junior Storybrooke Fling and I want to ask Paige but I am nervous". Regina said, "What are you nervous about?" Henry said, "That she will say no". Regina said, "Henry she likes you and she will say yes… if she does say no you can take me". Henry gave his mom a strange look, "I think I would rather take Remma if worst came to worst". Regina said, "I bet she would be the biggest flirt if you brought her". The thought of Remma going to the Fling made Henry and Regina laugh as they joined the rest of their family.

When Remma saw Henry she ran to him and said, "Ry". Regina kissed Emma on the lips and said, "I guess you lost the bet". Emma said, "Darn.. I should have known she would say your name Henry because you are her hero". Henry hugged Remma and said, "I guess I am her hero". Emma said, "Let's go home".

The Next Day

Regina had to have a physical for work. Dr. Whale took blood, checked her weight and her blood pressure. Emma was watching Remma at her office. Regina was just done paying the receptionist when Dr. Whale wanted to see her.

Dr. Whale said, "Mayor Mills we found something extra in your blood work". Regina thought that it was probably bad news and there went her happy ending. Regina said, "What is it?" Dr. Whale said, "You are going to have a baby". Regina said, "That is not possible… my wife and I haven't made love.."… and then she thought about the time when both Emma and her thought Remma was going to die. Dr. Whale said, "We both know how babies are made and we will have to check you every month because you are 38". Regina said, "Ok…" As Regina was leaving the office, she put her hand over her stomach amd smilied.

Regina went over to Mary Margaret's house. It was a Saturday and she knew that she would be home grading papers. Regina said, "Mary, you need to give that a rest and enjoy yourself". Regina said, "I have another secret to tell you.. Do you think you can keep this secret unlike the other secret I wanted you to keep about Daniel". Mary said, "Remember I was a kid and yes I can keep a secret". Regina said, "I'm pregnant". Mary said, "When do you and Emma find time to… never mind". Regina laughed. Mary said, "I am so happy, I can burst". Regina said, "I need you to make something for me and this is how I am going to tell Emma". The two women planned and worked on Regina's idea all day.

Later that Night

Regina came home and dinner was waiting on the table. Emma said, "I am so mad at you.. you were supposed to pick up Remma from my office". Regina said smiling, "I forgot". Emma said, "You never forget anything, what is up?" Regina said, "You will see later". Emma said, "Whenever I had a call I had to take her with me and her newest word in her vocabulary is gun". Regina said, "You better be kidding or I will kill you". Emma said, "I am". Emma said, "Actually, she learned how to say Ma and Mommy". Regina gave her daughter a kiss who was in a highchair by the table and said, "I love you so much Remma".

Regina said, "Where is Henry?" Emma said, "He is over at Jefferson's and he is working on Paige's and his science project". Regina said, "I bet he is going to ask her tonight." Emma was out of the loop and said, "Ask her what?" Regina said, "to the Storybrooke Fling". Emma said, "No way! Remember what we said about Remma? No dating until he is 25". Emma said, "I am so mad at you". Regina said, "Don't ruin a romantic evening". Emma said, "Romantic?" Regina winked and said, "You will see later".

Regina gave Remma a drink in her cup. Regina missed breast feeding but she knew that she wouldn't be doing it before too long. Regina rocked Remma to sleep on the couch. Regina said, " I am going to put on her pj's". The plan was set into motion and she was ready to tell Emma.

Regina sat by Emma, "I want to show you Remma's new pj's". Emma said, "Not know.. I need you all to myself". Regina said, "Do all you think about is sex?" Emma said, "Yes". Regina said, "Please do this for me?" Emma said, "Ok".

Regina and Emma entered Remma's room. Regina turned on the lights. Emma looked at her sleeping daughter. She had on a shirt that said, "I'm going to be a BIG SISTER". At first Emma didn't get it so Regina placed Emma's hand on her stomach". Emma said, "We are going to have a baby?" Regina said crying, "Yes!" Emma said, "Regina Mills, I love you so much and I am the happiest person alive." Emma kissed Regina passionately on the lips. Regina said, "Your mother made the pj's but it was my idea". You both are the most amazing women I have ever known plus Remma". Regina and Emma gave Remma a kiss on the check. Regina said, " I can"t wait to tell Henry when he comes home".

After a night of love making, both Regina and Emma were exhausted. Emma said, " I can't believe you are pregnant again.. It happened to same way when we had Remma". Regina held Emma and said, "You can use that position as many times as you want while I am pregnant but after this baby I am through!" Emma said, "You don't want more?" Regina said, "No". Emma laughed and started to kiss Regina's stomach". Emma said to Regina's belly, "We are so happy that you are going to be coming into our family and your sister and brother our going to love you as much as Mommy and I love you". Regina heard a giggle from Remma's room. Emma and Regina decided to put on their pj's because Henry would be home later. Emma went into Remma's room and put her in between Regina on the bed. Regina and Emma put their hands on Remma's belly and they were so blessed to have her and all three Mills girls fell asleep. Henry came home and wanted to tell his parents that he had a date to the Fling. Henry found all of the girls of the house sleeping. He was about to join them when he saw part of Remma's shirt. All he could see is "I'm going" So he removed his mothers hands and was so happy when he read it. He gave a little shout. Regina heard this and woke up. Henry said, "I am so happy mom". Henry kissed Regina and took off his shoes and went to bed by Regina. All of the Mills slept peaceful that night.


End file.
